Dax (episode)
New evidence reopens a thirty-year-old murder case, and Dax's previous host Curzon is now the prime suspect. Summary Ilon Tandro, son of a famous military figure from Klaestron IV, accuses Dax — the Dax symbiont, then known as Curzon Dax — of murdering his father, and wants to punish Jadzia Dax for the crime. His claim is based on the fact that during a civil war a coded message informed the opposing side of his father's location. Of the people who knew the location, Curzon was the only one without an alibi. However, an arbitration meeting is held and Commander Sisko raises the point that Jadzia and Curzon Dax are two different entities, sparking a lengthy debate. While Sisko and Ilon debate the merits of Ilon's claim that Trills are responsible for crimes committed by past hosts, Constable Odo visits Ilon's mother, Enina Tandro. She tells him that Ilon has become obsessed with finding the one who betrayed his father, General Ardelon Tandro, and will not be satisfied until someone is punished. Tandro's murder inspired his people to victory and he has since become a worldwide hero. However, Enina is adamant that Curzon did not betray her husband. Back on Deep Space 9, Dax's fate is uncertain. Sisko is able to establish that Jadzia and Curzon Dax are distinct entities, but Ilon argues that failure to punish Trill symbionts for acts committed in past life times would create a perfect crime. Curiously, Jadzia seems complacent about the entire affair. Sisko receives a message from Odo during a recess that he has discovered evidence of an affair between Dax and Enina, giving Dax a motive for the murder. Enina admits the affair to Odo and reveals that her husband was not the hero in life that he was in death. She tells him that Ardelon will always be remembered as a hero, but decides it is time for her place in history to change. As the hearing resumes, Enina and Odo enter and reveal the affair. At the time of the murder, Enina says Curzon was in her bed, which is why he had no alibi. The arbiter tells Ilon he may want to re-examine his evidence and leaves. After the hearing is over, Enina privately reveals to Jadzia that her husband was the one who sent the coded message, attempting to betray his own people, and that the opposing side killed him for the favor. Log Entries *''Station log, stardate 46910.1. Chief O'Brien has escorted his wife back to Earth to celebrate her mother's hundredth birthday. In the meantime, the rest of us are trying to keep the station up and running.'' Memorable Quotes "You Klaestrons are allies of the Cardassians; your knowledge of the station confirms that they must have given you the layouts. Which not only compromises Bajoran security, but also... ''annoys us." : - 'Kira Nerys' "''I am one hundred years old. I do not have time to squander listening to superfluous language. In short, I intend to be in here until supper, not senility." : - Els Renora "I want you to find all the medical evidence you can to support the theory that Jadzia Dax and Curzon Dax are two entirely separate people. Major –" "Excuse me, sir; I don't know that there ''is any medical evidence on that." "''Assume there is, then find it." : - Benjamin Sisko and Julian Bashir "Is a Trill is responsible for the conduct—the acts—of its antecedent selves." "Right, that kind of thing." "What if I find out the answer’s yes?" "Then that answer is wrong." : - Kira Nerys and Benjamin Sisko "You may want to reconsider your extradition request." : - Els Renora, to Ilon Tandro after hearing of the affair Background Information *The teleplay for this episode was co-written by D.C. Fontana, who wrote such TOS episodes as , and . This was her only credit on DS9. *The story of this episode bears a vague resemblance to the biblical story of King Solomon's decision to split a baby in half. However, the episode mainly served as an avenue by which the writers sought to clarify the process of Trill joinings, particularly given the radical differences between "normal" Trill and the Trill seen in . Themes of this episode also reflect the biblical story of Uriah the Hittite, who was sent to the frontlines of war to die so that his wife (Bathsheba) could become King David's. *Both Gregory Itzin and Fionnula Flanagan make their first Star Trek appearances in this episode. Anne Haney previously appeared as Rishon Uxbridge in . Richard Lineback played Romas in . *This is the last Star Trek script to be written by TOS and TNG writer D.C. Fontana. *At one point Selin Peers refers to the ruling body of the planet Trill as the Trillian government. This was the only time the term "Trillian" was used to describe the Trill -- which, in turn, could be viewed as an alternative name, such as "Vulcanian" was to Vulcan, or "Bajora" was to Bajoran. *Colm Meaney (Miles O'Brien) does not appear in this episode. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 4, . *As part of the DS9 Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Main Cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys Guest Stars *Gregory Itzin as Ilon Tandro *Anne Haney as Els Renora *Richard Lineback as Selin Peers *Fionnula Flanagan as Enina Tandro Uncredited Co-Stars *Spice Williams as a Klaestron kidnapper *Tom Morga as a Klaestron kidnapper *Tyana Parr as a Human DS9 resident **Unknown actress as a Klaestron bystander References 2269; Argosian; astrophysics; Bajorans; cadderon; Cardassians; Dax (symbiont); Dax Curzon; Earth; exoarchaeology; exobiology; graviton generator; Klaestrons; Klaestron IV; Klaestron Civil War; Klaestron-Federation Extradition Treaty; Klaestron starship; level 3 diagnostic; O'Brien, Keiko; O'Brien, Miles; raktajino; RCL type-1 matrix field; RCL type-2 matrix field; refiltration processor; Romulan; scholarship; Tandro, Ardelon; tractor beam; Trill; zoology External links * * |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Der Fall Dax es:Dax (episodio) fr:Dax (épisode) nl:Dax (aflevering)